


The Winter

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, M/M, Massage, Modern Era, SO VERY GAY, Sledding, Snow, Snowed In, Snowing - Freeform, these tags are so dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: John and Alex meet at a Halloween party and John is the only one who gets Alex's costume. They text back and forth until one night, John needs Alex to comfort him and comes over. During that time they become close and a few weeks later, John invites Alex to hang out with him at his family cabin. In the span of two weeks the boys encounter; salty exes, the media, awkward encounters, coming out to family, and even being snowed in together. Will they last past "cuffing season" and grow closer from these experiences, or grow apart due to "cabin fever?"//May update every 1-3 weeks idk my schedule





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I'm tired of reading my own work so yeah! I'm aware John's mom died when he was 15, but I'm thinking a lot of things that happened then wouldn't happen in a semi modern au. Ok so anyways I had a plan of things to say, but I'm too lazy to look for anything.. Mabel is their "hired help"

John burrowed himself in Alex's shoulder. It was the annual trip the Laurens' always took and John's mom , dad, cousin, cousin's best friend and potential boyfriend were making their way to the cabin. Up until tenth grade, John hated these trips, nature was gross and family was boring. In tenth grade John's father decided to let the boy bring some friends along and suddenly the trip was something he looked forward to. 

Alex smiled down at John stroking his fingers up his back, wondering if John was all freckly there too. Alex, who was usually rational was surprised at himself for agreeing to stay with John's family for two weeks. He just really liked John and figured out being with him would help sort out his feelings. Although they had met in real life, their correspondence had been mostly through text and social media. They had gone on one date since October and only once at one in the morning they had laid together until six, just talking about their life and never addressing their feelings for one another. Sometimes Alexander thought of that night. Alex had been asleep when John had texted him, asking him to come over. He had gotten up to check what the ding was and then suddenly, his stomach was hit with a swarm of "butterflies" and he craved John in his arms.

"John, you know you can't act love-struck in front of your dad." Rose, his cousin said almost laughing. It was only the younger people in their car, the others, and the luggage's and groceries packed in the Sudan. Rose's best friend sat up front with her.

"Gee Rose, I'm not sure what you are talking about. I'm completely platonic with everyone in this car." John blushed moving a bit away from Alex.

"So that's why you packed lube." Rose almost swerved into another car a bit too pleased with her comeback.

"Oh, Rose. It makes perfect sense .He's platonic with everything except his right hand." Alex smiled poking at John whose face was now resting in his hands, mortified. 

John grumbled, "Didn't know this was a roast John session."

Beth, or Elizabeth woke up from all the noise. "Leave John alone."

"Ok, anyways. Try to be platonic in front of your dad. We have four separate cabin houses, so he could always try to banish someone alone.."

"Whatever just because that happened with you and Andre."

"Yeah, but it'll be worse you know."

"Hey what are the cabins like anyways?" Alex asked moving closer to John who was still red from blushing."

"They have; fridges,stoves, tv, Wi-Fi, showers, heaters, beds, couches, of course that’s if the power or something doesn't glitch."

"Does that typically happen?" he turned to John. 

"In the last five years, it's happened three times, but don't worry Alex. We have a lot of emergency stuff and we've only been snowed in once in like ten years." He lowered his voice. "Plus, I'll protect you." he said winking.

__________

Henry Laurens stepped out of the car with every step was precise. 

"Hey y'all, how was your drive?"

"Nice Mr. Laurens and it's nice to meet you. "Alex had picked up last and hadn't been formally introduced. He almost said "I've heard a lot of nice things about you", but that was as blatant as a lie could get.

"Nice to meet you, son. John loves you. He's always blabbering about the boy from the party."

"Oh he's very kind, I'm crazy about him too. You guys raised him well.."

"Are you guys taking one cabin, and the girls in the other or?"

"That's fine pa."

"Hush son, I was asking Alex." Henry growled.

"That's perfect, Mr. Laurens."

"Please call me Henry!" He moved to pat Alex on his back and in the bottom of his stomach felt a spinning. Something unusual. He had heard what John had said that night, the tears still streaming down his face. It was Henry's fault. Alex made a promise that he wouldn't let John cry again.

__________

 

John unpacked his clothes placing them in a dresser by his bed. He put all the pajamas and undergarments in the top drawer, his casual tops and bottoms in the next, then his sweaters and coats in the closet. Alex watched the whole thing stunned. 

"How come there's not like dust everywhere and you have clean new robes and towels in the bathroom and-"

"Our maid came down last week and cleaned . We have a washing machine and stuff too."

"You're disgustingly rich." Alex made a face then leaned back letting the bed form to him.

"Is that a turn off for you? I can try not to talk about stuff- I'm not trying to brag."

" It's a turn on actually. Tonight I'm going to steal your lube and dream of you riding me in your designer socks and pulling my hair with your money scented hands, "he paused. "But in all seriousness I understand you were raised like this and it's part of you, but you're not ignorant so I don't care."

"Well I'm not really a top and I don't wear designer socks or smell like money, so you're out of luck, but I can try not to be ignorant and listen to you." John laid beside Alex, his lips eager to kiss. Alex was charming and funny and hot, and John had missed out on him, been completely oblivious to what was apparent now for months, and he wasn't going to miss out anymore. He rolled his lips over Alex's, his heart speeding. 

"Do you want me to put your clothes in the dressers for you?'' John completely ruined the moment.

"Was that our first kiss?" Alex ran his hands through John's hair, ignoring him.

"No, I kissed you that night. I wanted to see if I felt something." He felt like some creeper who took advantage of people.

"And did you?"

"No, I was too upset to feel anything. You made me feel better though. You were so kind and sweet, I don't deserve you."

"Why not? If anything it's the other way around…"

"Hey guys, come on out." Henry Laurens' banged on the door.

Alexander and John walked towards the door.

"Hey," they muttered in unison.

"First night dinner tonight. We need to get our calendars and stuff passed out."

 

__________

John and Alex had engaged in lip lock three times since they left the cabin. Henry had left them to go tell the others and the two had taken advantage of every opportunity to kiss as if they weren't going to be spending thirteen nights in the same room alone. John had read that trips sped up relationships and he was a bit scared. Maybe Rose and his dad were right, he was love-struck in the way that he was fascinated with Alex, that he thought everything he did was perfect. But he didn't love Alex like a partner, he loved him like a friend he had a crush on. He had only known him for two months, and although they hadn't spent a lot of time together, their communication had been almost constant.

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it ironic that I was giving you advice on guys two weeks ago and now.."

"I guess it was good advice." John grinned. "Alex, I was trying to make you realize. I was talking about you to you."

"Hmm, you were?"

John pulled out his phone. "Alex I need guy advice. And you said sure. Then me again, I think I really really like someone who might like me, but I've been dumb and not realizing how great they are and and then I said gahh and you said be honest about your feelings and show the person how important they are to you. "He looked up at Alexander." Alex you are really really important to me. When I needed you most, you were there. You let me cry in your arms."

"I feel like you only like me, because you think you owe me. You don't want to be with me, you want to repay me. That's what friends are for. I won't be mad John. You keep kissing me to try to feel something that isn't there. I understand."

"Oh whatever Alex, be like that. I 'm kissing you, because I like you and I like the way your lips feel and the way it makes us feel. Don't let your insecurities get the best of you."

Alex rolled his eyes and let go of John's hand.

__________

"What's with him?" Rose pointed at Alex who sat between Henry and Beth.

"He's mad, because he thinks I don't like him."

"Aren't you head over heels for him don't you-"

"I know, but he thinks I only like him , because that one night I ran over to his house. Now he thinks I feel like I owe him that. Rose when I met him I thought he was so hot, and because of that I assumed he was just trying to get into my pants, and then he was perfect that night and every day after and I realized I really really am love-struck, but I fucked up Rose. "He whispered really fast in Rose's ear.

"John chill. Alex can you help me cut the cake?"

"Isn't it a bit early for cake?"

"Then come cut the after dinner mints, hurry up."

Alex rushed to the kitchen. "What's up Rose?"

"Oh I don't know, the rate of my cousin's depression. Who fights with someone on new year's eve?"

"Aww we should have saved our first kiss until midnight. That'd be hella  
romantic, but it doesn't matter , because John and I are just friends. Like you said strictly platonic. "

"That's not what I meant. Look, how do you feel about John not taking any events after we got here in consideration."

"Well when I first met him I thought he was adorable and then he was a jerk, because he was an awkward texter and made me feel like he didn't care. And after that one night I felt so connected to him and today in the car when he was burrowed in my coat I felt so alive. I ll-love being near him, but I don't want him to feel obligated or anything." He put his hand in his pocket finding one of John's gloves."You understand Rose. I don't want to be hurt."

"You're hurting him though."

"I didn't think I was. I thought he was fine. I'll apologize."

"With a kiss?" Rose winked feeling like a victorious relationship counselor. 

"He was kind of snappy- I want an apology too and then I'll slobber over his whole face if you want."

"John come in here. We need help."

"No."

"John, listen to your cousin. She's older." Henry growled.

"What?"

"Apologize to him." she folded her hands and lean back.

"I'm sorry for calling you insecure or whatever just, because you were trying to be rational. It's just who are you to say how I feel, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"Hey Al, you should tell her about your money kink."

"Shut up."

"Ok John pay me for my services. "

"What?"

"If he has a money kink, you must have money. And I provided you a great service by counseling you two."

"Here! "John handed her a five dollar bill.

"Is that how much I'm worth?" Alex fake gasped then walked back to the table as Henry was passing out that activity calendar ."So, what is this?"

"It's a guide of everything important. "John answered. "Dates, times, events, plans."

Alex looked over the calendar noticing his birthday and smiling over the fact it was on it. He hadn't even realized he would be with John for it. In fact it was crazy John had even remembered his birthday. He had only brought it up when they first met. Alex had been drinking, whiskey of all things, whereas people John hung out were still stuck on wine coolers and "getting wasted". He had spoken of how it was weird having a birthday near the holidays and John had agreed mumbling something about Halloween. Then he had asked what was his horoscope and the conversation had went on. 

"So tonight we are going to discuss the what ifs.."

"Pops we discuss this every year, I knowwwww."John whined.

"But Alex doesn't know. What if he gets snowed in alone?"

Alex looked at John with anxious eyes.

"It's okay Al. Remember what we discussed in the car."

He thought of John taking care of him. He was broad and tall, but at the same time lanky and mostly muscle. And best of all he was adorable. That word was typically reserved to pups and babies, but it fit John so well. He wasn't adorable in the sense of the cute cuddly things, but he himself was absurdly cute and cuddly. And he was attractive, sexy in the way he carried himself. What Alex really wanted right now was to lay him down and kiss every freckle on the expanse of his milky skin. He snapped back into reality. "I'm sure we'll be just fine, but it's always good to be prepared. Isn't it Mr. Laurens?"

"Yep, it's crucial to human life. As necessary as water and sliced bread. Tell him why, Jacky."

"To make bread you need preparation, and there are special steps to extract water from lakes and stuff. Please don't call me that father." He mumbled, his voice monotone.

__________

Alex bites his lip as John steps out of the bathroom. He's obviously teasing Alexander by keeping only a towel around his waist and laying atop the covers on the bed parallel to him. He noticed in fact that his back, the spot where he had stroked earlier was covered in light brown flecks. John sat up using a brush to smooth his hair. 

"Alexander will you please turn on the tv."

"Sure."

"And stop eye fucking me, you can come over here if you want."

"I am not. I am totally eye kissing and caressing you."

"You're such a flirt."

"Me?! You're the one walking around half naked and inviting me over."

"Shit you're right. I'm just sexually frustrated right now and I have verbal diarrhea so I'm going to shut up."

"This is really random, but wouldn't diarrhea be a good safe word. Isn't that like the biggest turn off ever?"

"But the point of a safe word isn't to turn people off, it's more like tone it down big fella."

"Tone it down big fella." Alex said turning off his bedside light.

John turned off his light after Alex. "How are they supposed to answer to that except, looking at them and whispering, I'm trying little guy."

"You're so weird. Is your hair thoroughly detangled?"

"Gee, I don't know. No one would help me."

"Shut up, you know you had ulterior motives."

"I sure did big fella!"

"John, are you drunk?"

"Yeah.. Are you?"

"No, John. Go to sleep."

"Can I come lay with you? I don't want to miss the ball drop."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that."

John slipped a shirt on in the darkness then sat next to Alex. He hugged up against Alex, doing his favorite thing, where he put his head near his heart, as Alex stroked his hair.

"Are you wearing boxers with turtles on them?" Alex flicked John's thigh.

"Um yeah."There was a knock on the door as John sprang up to get it. "Hay dos chicas. El hombre John says hola to them."

"Hi turtleboy and turtleboy's babysitter. How are you doing? We brought champagne and cookies. "Beth smiled gesturing to Rose who was holding both and laughing at John's terrible Spanish.

"He gets no champagne, he's drunk already."

"Tone it down big fella. " John rolled onto Alex's bed .

"He's totally going to regret this in the morning. John you better sober up if you want to kiss Alex in precisely eleven ." Rose sat on the foot of the bed and opened up a platter of cookies and set cups out. "Let's do resolutions now, okay. Newbies first."

"I want John to handle his drinks better and for us to be more established and to write more shit, but good shit that'll make everyone proud." Alex was quite happy with his resolutions.

"That's not a resolution, that's like a wish."

"Okay then. John and I will try to be establish a more clear relationship. I'll write some good shit and help John build a tolerance, without making him an alcoholic and try to become more fit."

"Well since those mostly included me I'll go next. I want Alex to not get fit or whatever he wants and instead be jealous and want to kiss me and my muscles all day long and I want to come out to dad and then I want to make cookies and snowmen and shit, because this is America!!"

"Do you guys even get what a resolution is ? My resolution is that you guys actually make sense when you talk."

"You realize you just-"

"Shh it's about to drop."

John stopped rolling around and tried to calm down finding Alex's heartbeat. When it was twelve a.m., the first breath into the new year, he felt Alex's pulse increase as he brushed his lips against Alexander's. 

"Happy New Year, I'm sorry if I was a little crazy tonight." John slurred .

"It's okay, Do you want me to tuck you into your bed?"

"Yeah. You going to lay with me?"

"No, I'll wake you up and make you food and we can watch the floats, and I'll even kiss you, but sleep now. "Alex helped John to his bed, tucking him in.

"You guys are so cute. "Rose grinned. "Well we'll be leaving now."

"Adios la chicas. " John jumped up from the bed to wave.

__________

 

"Hey boy, if you want to watch the floats, you should get up."

"Alex, on a scale of one to ten, how idiotic was I last night?" John sat up in the bed rubbing at his eyes.

"You were okay, just drunk. It was pretty cute.We talked about safe words."

"Can you please get me some Aspirin from my dresser? I really am regretting everything right now. "John put a hand on his temple sighing.

Alex got him three pills and a bottled water from the mini fridge.. "No you're adorable. Like a gentle giant. I like you a lot, John. It's frightening."

"How so?" John took the pills and grabbed his brush and began going through his hair in front of a mirror, fastening it with a hair tie after he spritzed it. 

"I'm not usually so trusting, it was unfair of you to steal my affections like that."

"I trust you a hundred percent, Alex. It's all going to be okay. We're just nervous and in a weird situation." John tugged his shirt off and put his arms through the sleeves of a short sleeved dress shirt. He sprayed some cologne on his neck and wrists then turned back to Alex.

"Ok, It'd just be nice to have something- to know what we are to each other.."He watched John dance around the room getting ready. John was happy. John was happy being with him.

"You're my ditzy boyfriend, Alexander who totally overthinks everything and is afraid to let himself like me or gasp love me, because he's scared something will happen when he should just live in the moment."

"Can I say something that might offend you?"

"Sure, kinda just said something sort of deep but sure."

"Living in the moment is a rich people thing. I can't afford to just do whatever the case.'"

"But you're with me, remember I said I'd protect you.. And out here there's not much to do besides live in the moment." John grinned stepping into some jeans.

"Yeah…"

"Get dressed, hon. We haven't got all day." He wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and kissed his cheek. Alex was warm, his hair pouring over John's arms. The color of his hair where the light hit it was somewhere between chestnut and mahogany and glossy. 

"Oh look, Mr. Live in the moment is telling me we haven't got all day."

"Mr. Calling me rich has professional highlights in his hair."

__________

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose sat at the dining table painting Beth's nails.

"Well Mom and Dad are going to the Courtyard. I guess we're just doing whatever."  
John sighed.

"We should have brought more people. This is going to be boring for people who don't have date mates on days we don't have stuff planned. Any ideas?"

"We should sled. It's childish, but I've always wanted to. "Alexander pictured them all flying down a hill with smiles on their faces.

"I think there's a store that rents them down the way. Everyone in?" Rose pulled out her phone to find directions.  
__________

Alex's lips danced on John's back , brushing against the freckled skin. It was times like this he felt his heartbeat caught in his throat. He wanted to ease himself, to feel what he knew he wanted to feel. John turned, angling himself to see Alex who met him in a kiss. To John, Alexander looked hungry, his hair a bit disheveled, and his mouth frozen open almost salivating. He reminded John of a lion, he was beautiful, yet wild, a big transition from the Alex he had kissed earlier. Earlier Alex was sweet and innocent, his lips calmly kissing John and now he was gentle, yet assertive.

John got up and turned, leaning over Alex. He placed his head near Alexander's heart, like he always did and moved his hands under his shirt.

" I'm not as ripped as you." His breath hitched in his throat as John pulled his shirt off above his head.

"I don't want me, I want you. You're so fucking attractive and your body, oh boy." John moved his mouth to Alexander's neck, biting and sucking on it as Alex squirmed.

"John, I don't like wearing scarves," Alex giggled as John kissed a bit of sensitive skin.

John moved his body to stroke Alex's sides humming a "Mhmm." as his kisses descended down Alexander's body.

Alex reached to touch John and "accidentally" pulled his hair.

"Ow,fuck you! That was unexpected."

"I bet you want to fuck me." John blushed feeling Alexander stiffen under him.

"Don't tell me what I want." John undid Alex's pants slowly working on undoing his belt, the button, and the zipper, his hands fumbling as he got excited.

"Fuck." Alex's voice boomed causing John to drop the zipper pull.

"What?" 

"Nothing you're just really cute and clumsy right now."

John's mouth was wet and hot as he made his way to Alexander. Alex was definitely a talker, but in a soft soothing way that made them both more comfortable. When they were finished, John grabbed Alex's shirt from beside him, and wiped at his lips and chin. Then he kissed Alex a bit sloppy and smoothed out his hair feeling timid as Alex grinned at him.

"I hate you, using my fine piece of clothing for that." Alex joked a bit out of breath while John pulled the blanket up and threw Alexander's jeans off the bed. 

"Oh shut up." He let out a little whimper feeling Alex pull him closer against him, kissing behind his ear and running his hand through his hair.

 

"John, honey," Alexander whispered.

"Uhm yeah?"

"You have a huge knot in your back, can I help you out?" He eased his hands on John's shoulders. He was used to all kind of tension in his back, after staying up to write or come up with an idea. On the week before the cabin, John had texted about some fifteen page essay that he had been stayed up late to work on.

"Yeah.. You're going to hurt me aren't you?" John turned smiling at Alex, a bit uneasy. He wasn't as fond of natural remedies as much as he was his own vices.

"Goodness John, chill. It might hurt a bit. I got you though." Alexander kneaded his hands into John's back. John felt himself loosen up a bit, feeling a bit relieved. Alexander Hamilton was his sweet boyfriend, a brilliant writer with gifted hands. 

Alex kissed John's neck that felt better each time as he massaged more into it. He tried not to get whipped by John's head when he hit a tender spot. He continued for ten minutes longer, before he realized John had drifted asleep, sans a "happy ending." 

Laurens looked almost unearthly beautiful as the moon from the high window shined down on him. Alex couldn't figure out what made John the most attractive. It wasn't his shiny hair, or the sea of freckles, or his body that could only be achieved from working out nonstop. Maybe it was just John, his personality that made him want to say things that he didn't like saying to people he had barely known.

"Goodnight John, I love you.."Alex whispered wrapping his hands around him like a stuffed animal. Which in theory he wasn't far from.

"I know, who wouldn't love me?" John's laugh cut through the air.

"You brat! You were sleep." 

John turned to face Alex. " I was. I woke up when you stopped and I love you Alex, but I also love teasing you."

"Oh um yeah.. You do?" Alex looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

John brushed his hand against Alexander's jaw. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you didn't like me when we met…"

"I did, I thought you were interesting and funny and intelligent. I just didn't feel like I could trust you. You seemed like a major player."

"I was trying to flirt with you… Was I really that bad?"

"You were awful, it was kinda cute though.." John eased into a soft laugh. He liked being this close to Alex. It made him feel like they were just a normal couple.

"And the date? Was someone really hurt or were you just leaving because of how awkward I was?"

"Henry was in a car crash, so yeah…that was true. And I did really want to hang out with you, just think of how much earlier this would have been, like a thing."

"Henry? "

"My dad…"

"Yeah, I know just,"

"Just because your dad abandoned you, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have special feelings about mine. "John's voice went out of a whisper.

Alex flinched. That stung. That wasn't what he meant.

"I apologize Alex, it's late and I'm stupid and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"It's okay…" He could see his fault in this too. He didn't want his boyfriend to feel like his feelings didn't matter. Because they did, more than anything else.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Mabel is coming down, but like up until that we have nothing really."

"Hmm, What do you do usually?"

"Mountaineers club, but I realized last year it's just so ugh. We typically watch Christmas movies."

"After Christmas?"

"Yeah everything's backwards in this family. "John chuckled. "Speaking of that, I got you a gift." He went to sit up, before Alex stopped him.

"Oh really? I got you something too…Maybe we can exchange them tomorrow?"

"Well okay, whatever you like." John laid back down giving a forced smile to Alex.

"Just because I have a headache and I'd rather cuddle right now. I'm eager to see what you got me though…"

John kissed Alex's forehead. "I'm sorry you feel bad. I'll get you some meds hold on-and I'll-"

Alex handed John his ringing phone. Uh oh. His boyfriend did not look happy. He waited a while scanning his face.

"This is really bad. He's cool, laying and hanging out with me." John said, his voice barely audible to whoever was on the other line.

Alex was concerned. John was a happy guy , what could lead him to sitting on the foot of the bed biting his nails feverishly. 

"Fuck!" He dropped his phone onto the bed and went to get Alex (who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes) a glass of ice water and a few pills. Before he gave Alexander the glass, he slid a pill into his mouth and took a swig of water. 

"Thanks, what was that about?"

Laurens sighed scooting into the bed. "You'll see." He didn't sound like himself. "I'm not mad at you Alex, you can touch me.." He trailed off breaking the tension in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and comments and I'll make a tumblr soon enough to "fit in" !!  
> I'll update before Christmas hopefully ;)


End file.
